Let's Be Legends
by BlackBookmark
Summary: Harry Potter has a dream. To climb to the top with his friends at his sides, his enemies at his back, and the future within his reach. Paring unknown. I want to let readers to decide. I will also let readers decide which Pokemon will go to who. This ought to be fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter. If I did you wouldn't be seeing me do this shit!**

 **Also know that I am always open to comments. I have some pretty good ideas and I would love to hear some of yours. Thank and I hope you enjoy!**

– **-**

On a rather cold December morning in Little Winging surrey, one could find a blanket of snow covering the lawns of the inhabitants of the neighborhood. It was a quiet neighborhood, what one one would expect from the nice, normal people that lived there.

What one would not expect would be a little boy of the age of six slowly making his way down the rode. The boy was thin and gangling, as if he had never had a proper meal in his life. This boy was named Harry Potter.

Now you may be asking yourself, 'what in the region was such a boy doing outside on such a cold February morning'. The answer would be, that he had had enough.

Harry was tired of the Dursleys, he was tired of little Winging, he was tired of all that had happened in his life, and he wanted to start over. How was he going to accomplish his dreams if he was going to stay here?

On the day of his fifth birthday, he had seen the battle on the telly, he had been mesmerized. Creatures testing their skills against one another, seeing who was stronger. Beautiful beings with amazing powers that could do things that were mind blowing. There creatures were called, Pokemon.

When he had discovered these creatures, he had wanted to know everything there was to know about them. There was one small problem. The Dursleys. It turned out the they and everyone else in Little Winging hated Pokemon. They despised them and anyone associated with them. So when the Dursleys found him watching the Pokemon match, they were not happy. In fact, it had been half a month before he got to see the sun again.

That was also when the chores began. His uncle Vernon figured if the boy was old enough to start having opinions, then he was old enough to work. And work he did. He would make breakfast ,mow the lawn, scrub the toilet, trim the garden, even clean the car. By the time he was six, he had felt like there wasn't a single place in and out of the house that he hadn't cleaned. That was until the week before.

If had started off like any other Monday morning, with his aunt petunia banging on the cupboard door, "Get up"!

Harry rose slowly from his thin mattress. He had been having such a wonderful dream. He had been in a field surrounded by Pokemon, play with them. They were all laughing together about something that he had said when his aunt started knocking.

Harry quickly got dressed and opened the door to find his aunt petunia's sour face. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get started on breakfast. Can't have you lazing about all day".

'Its 6:30', thought Harry bitterly. He had just finished with the bacon when he heard what sounded like an elephant tumbling down the stairs. 'Probably uncle Vernon', he thought. If it was Dudley, then the noise would have been faster.

Sure enough it was his uncle, followed shortly by Dudley. As they all sat at the table, Aunt Petunia came round with with water and orange juice. Harry laid out the bacon and eggs for them and everyone began too eat. Well not him. All Harry was allowed to have was some water and toast. When everything was eaten up, Harry started gathering the dirty plates when his uncle spoke.

"You can forget your chores today, boy". Harry allowed a little hope to appear in his heart. Maybe his uncle would let him have the day off and let him play outside. "I've got another job for you to do". The hope that Harry had was crushed by the whale that was his uncle.

Once he was finished washing the dishes, Harry followed his uncle to the top of the stairs, where there was a latch on the ceiling. Uncle Vernon reached up and unhooked the latch letting it swing down reviewing another set of stairs. "Get up there boy".

As Harry entered the attic a couple of things registered. The place was filthy. Covered in cobwebs and mold it looked like no one had entered it in years. The other was the smell. It was a combination of rust, mildew, and cardboard. A rather lovely stanch if he did say so himself.

"You are to clean this entire attic by dinner today. If I find that you haven't, you can forget about eating and just stay up here"! With that, his uncle slammed the latch closed, locking it in place, trapping Harry in the dark room.

The first thing Harry decided to do was organise the boxes so that he could rearrange everything. He found some Christmas decorations and calenders. Even a box full of magazines with naked woman in them. Harry didn't really get it, but apparently that was a thing. As he was moving a box with Dudley's baby yours, he tripped over something and fell with a bang.

"What was that", he heard his uncle shouting from down the stairs.

"Nothing", Harry replied.

He heard his uncle mumbling something about him being a clumsy welp.

Harry turned to see what it was that he had tripped over to find a small trunk. It was old and worn, but was covered in dust, as if someone refused to touch it for several years. Everything else seemed to be used every now and then but not this trunk.

He ran his hand of the top of the trunk, taking away the dust revealing a name in Golden letters. Lily Evans.

Harry felt his heart jump to his mouth. This was his mother's. He didn't have a single from his parents, and all this time a veritable treasure chest was right above him, just waiting for him to find. With trembling fingers, Harry unclipped the sides and lifted the lid. On the inside were all sorts of things. Labeled jars filled with seeds, books with titles that sounded so strange to him, such as 'The Standard book of types grade 1 by Miranda Gushawk' and 'A beginners guide to transformation by Emeric Switch', as well as bottles filled with different strange liquid. But what really got his attention what the small circular devise. Harry's eyes lit up in recognition. It was a Pokeball.

He was not familiar with what type of one it was. It had a white front face with a black top and two red lines running down the sides and one in the middle. 'Maybe there's a Pokemon inside', he thought nervously. With his index finger, Harry tapped lightly on the central button, opening it to reveal ... nothing.

It made sense to Harry though. From the looks of it, no one had touched the trunk in years, so any Pokemon would have been long dead from starvation. Still, if it belonged to his mother, then it was priceless to him. He had carefully put it back when he heard a sort of humming sound coming for one of the compartments. Opening up the slot, he found a red rectangular devise with a blue blinker on the top right corner.

When Harry held the strange devise up to his face a blue light shot out of the blinker directly into his eye. He yelped, jumping back and dropping the devise in the process. As he was evening out his breathing, he noticed that the thing had flipped open and the screen on the inside was lighted up, showing an hour glass turning.

When the hour glass stopped, a voice came out of it, ' _Greetings_ _L_ _ily_ _P_ _otter_ '.

Naturally Harry was stunned. It wasn't everyday that a machine talked to you now was it. Building up his courage, Harry replied,"w-what are you"?

" _I am Dexter, Pokedex of_ _L_ _ily_ _P_ _otter. If destroyed or stolen, I cannot be replaced_ ".

"And what exactly is a Pokedex"?

" _A Pokedex is an encyclopedia for all young Pokemon trainers_ ".

He felt his heart go to his mouth again. Maybe with this he could actually accomplish his dream of becoming a Pokemon trainer.

Quickly reaching forward, Harry began processing what Dexter had said. "Why did you call me lily Potter", he asked.

After a brief pause," _Are you not Lily Potter Nee Evans_ "?

"She died about seven years ago. I'm her son, Harry Potter".

The Pokedex made more noises for several minutes before stopping. It then said, " _Analysis complete. Previous owner Lily Potter – DESEASED. Current owner – Harry Potter. What can I do for you, Master_ "?

Harry only had one question. "What can you tell me about Pokemon".

–-

Hours had past by the time that Harry registered that to much time had gone by and to little work had been done. He was alerted about this when he heard his uncle's heavy footfalls coming up the stairs. Looking at the clock on the Pokedex, Harry found that it was 7:38 pm. He barely had time to stash away Dexter before the latch to the attic came undone and dropped down, revealing Uncle Vernon's red face. Probably from climbing all those stairs, Harry sniggered.

"Well Well Well", Vernon said as he looked around. The place was organized and slightly dusted but it wasn't good enough in his book. "Been slacking, have you? Just for that, you wont be having any dinner. It better be done by tomorrow morning or you will be getting the belting of your life"! He then went back down and slammed the latch shut, once again trapping young Harry within.

Though he didn't mind. This allowed him to converse with Dexter all night and into the morning as he went about his work. By morning the place was near spotless, and he had learned even more form the Pokedex. Apparently the books that Harry had found in the trunk were school books that had once belonged to his mothers. He had learned that the school that his mother went to was a place called Hogwarts. He didn't know how anyone came up with a name like that but it gave him a good laugh.

When morning came so did Harry's Uncle, who begrudgingly let him down after looking over the Attic, the boy had done a good job of fixing up the place. Harry had also hid his mothers trunk under some boxes so that the Dursleys wouldn't find it. He didn't even want to think of what would happen if they did.

One thing that harry made sure of was to keep the Pokedex with him at all times. With his baggy clothing, this was a simple task to do, as it hid it from his aunts searching eyes.

The rest of the week went on like that. Harry finding out more and more about Pokemon, more that he had ever dreamed. He learned about types, those with strengths and weaknesses. He learned about berries and their seeds, which incidentally he had found in the trunk. He also found out about the schools. Apparently, little winging was just a small town a few miles east of London, which was the capital of the region. When Harry got to the subject of London, Dexter had told him of a place called Diagon Alley, which was the regions primary Pokemon market. Not to say that it was the only one, but it was defiantly one of the best.

It was at the end of the week that Harry had made a decision. There was no point in waiting here, when the world out there was already waiting.

–-

And so we find young Harry James Potter making his way down the street towards the tree line. With him were what little belongings that he had and all of his mothers things in the trunk being wheeled next to him. Currently he was following the map on Dexter, moving toward a place called Foster Forest that was about 3 miles southwest too Surrey town. The reason that he was headed in that direction was that Dexter told him Foster Forest was the place that many beginner trainers went to train and get new Pokemon, so Harry thought,"what better way to kick start his journey"!

Harry had just crossed the tree line when he heard a cry pierce the morning air. Dropping his luggage, he rushed forward toward the noise. What he found was not something he had been expecting. An injured Pokemon was on the ground crying out in pain as some of the neighborhood boys kicked it. He Recognized Peirs, Dennis, Gordon, and Malcolm. They were all members of Dudley's gang, and no one mess with Dudley's gang. That was until harry found them harming a Pokemon. This was something that Harry simply would not stand for. Looking around quickly, he found a stick that was almost as tall as he was and about half the width of his arm. Clenching it tightly, he ran over to Peirs, who was to busy laughing at the Pokemon to notice someone with a large stick running at them, until he felt a WACK and blacked out. The other three quickly followed suite. Soon there were four unconscious humans and a panting Pokemon and Human, one from pain and the other from exhaustion.

Acting fast, Harry attempted to lift up the Pokemon to take to his trunk, but quickly found that to be a mistake. "Its got to weight 200 lbs at least"!

Instead, he ran as fast as he could back to his trunk and returned to find that the Pokemon had not moved. Opening it up Harry found the bottles of liquid that he had found out earlier were potion, meant to help heal a Pokemon. He went over to the Pokemon and ran his had over its metallic body in what he hoped was a soothing manner. He saw the Pokemon slowly open its single red eye blearly, looking around in confusion. Don't worry, Harry said, "every things going to be alright". As he was saying this, he was also spraying some of the potion over it. While this was happening, Harry looked over the Pokemon. It had a metallic arm like body, and where the elbow would meat the upper arm, instead was an eye, red with black background. He had never seen a Pokemon like this one but that wasn't all that surprising, he wasn't an expert yet, but he would definitely say that it was beautiful.

As he was thinking this, the Pokemon was thinking of the human before it as well. It was confused as to why the human was helping it after the other humans were so cruel. It slowly felt its strength returning to it until it could lift itself off of the ground without further injury. As it did this, Harry jumped back, and in the process dropping Dexter, causing it to flip open while pointed at the Pokemon. Harry then heard Dexter's voice say, " _Beldom, the Iron Bell Pokemon. Beldom floats by emitting magnetic waves from its body to repel earths magnetic field. They latch their claws onto cliffs when they sleep._ _This Beldom is male_ ".

"Wow", Harry breathed. "your pretty amazing".

If the Beldom could blush he probably would have.

"What are you doing so close to town? Don't you know that its dangerous, especially for Surrey. The people here hate Pokemon. If some of the adults were to see you, I don't think it would have ended well".

The Beldom moved over to the side of the clearing, showing Harry a bush filled with berries.

"Oh, aren't those Oran berries? So you come here to eat"?

The Beldom nodded his head.

"Do you have a place you like to relax, like a home"?

Nod.

"Tell you what, I have some seeds in my trunk, I could plant them there so you don't have to come here all the time to get them".

The Beldom nodded his head quickly, happily spinning around him. Harry smiled at him, happy that maybe he had just made a friend. He went over to the bush and took as many berries as he could, loading them all into his trunk. After closing the lid, Harry walked back toward the Beldom and the two began moving southwest.

–-

During the walk the Human and Pokemon traded some conversation. Well, it was more Harry talking and the Beldom listening but it still counted in Harry's book. The Beldom seemed to be a very cheerful Pokemon, always twisting and turning, as if it was dancing to music only it could hear. During the walk, Harry asked, "So, I know that your species is named Beldom, but do you yourself have a name"?

The Beldom shook its head.

Harry frowned at this. "But then what do your friends call you"?

The Beldom looked sad at this.

You.. don't have any friends?

The Beldom nodded sadly.

Harry reached out and placed his arm around the Beldom's head, bringing him closer to his own head. The Beldom looked up at Harry and saw him smiling at him. Then why don't I be your friend?

The Beldom had tears in his eye as he nodded his hear rapidly and began dancing again, only this time with much happier.

Even though you don't have one, would you like for me to give you a name?

The Beldom nodded its head very quickly, indicating that it would indeed enjoy having a nickname. So Harry thought long and hard about what to name the Beldom. "I think that the name Knight goes well with you. You both have armor and you bother seem really strong".

The now named Knight was happier that it had ever been. Not only did it have a new friend, but he was given a name too.

It took about another hour for the duo to reach Knight's special place, which turned out to be a small cave opening out to a clearing with a river running along the side. The place was beautiful, and Harry was honestly shocked that other Pokemon weren't around to be apart of this wonderful example of nature.

"Wow, Knight! This is your place"?! The place was perfect for growing the plants with it being in between two rivers. The berries would definitely get plenty of water. Add the water from the river for drinking and the cave for shelter, and you had the perfect place to live in the wild. Knight really found the dream home.

"I've got to say, this place is amazing. I'm going to get started planting the berry seeds and they will start growing by the end of the week"!

By the time that Harry had planted all of the seeds that he had gotten from the Oran bush, it was almost nightfall. Bringing back the flesh of the berries into the cave as well as his trunk, he began to eat some along with his new friend. As the sun set he asked Knight an important question. He asked, "Hey Knight, do you have a dream"?

Knight looked curiously at Harry, wondering what he meant.

"What I mean is, is there a goal that you want to hit, something you want to accomplish"?

Knight thought for a moment before shaking his head in the negative.

"I've got one. Its a dream that led me to finding you. Its what led me to leaving in the first place. I want to be a Pokemon trainer. But not just any Pokemon trainer. I... I want to be the very best, like no one ever was. And I feel like I can get there with your help. Will you come with me me on my journey"?

Knight looked into the eyes of the first friend that it had ever had. Eyes that spook of a passion and a fire unlike anything he had ever seen, and with it, Knight also started to feel it, the desire to be strong. No, not just strong, the strongest, stronger then anyone else. Knight nodded while crying out the name of his species. Harry grinned and went to his trunk, pulling out the Pokeball.

"Lets Be Legends".

–-

 **And that concludes the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction. Please like and comment, if you have any ideas on how I can make my story better please tell me I will always keep an open ear. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Be Trainers

**I did not create Pokemon or Harry Potter and if I did I wouldn't be doing this. Thank you** **for your time.**

(One week later)

* * *

'To think that so much happened in just a week', Harry thought as a looked out over the clearing. The Oran seeds had grown nicely and were brimming with berries. Of course the berries started to attach other Pokemon to the clearing. He looked at all the Bellsprout and Oddish having a good time playing and laughing together with Knight. At first he was worried that with other Pokemon around the area, Knight and him would have to start fighting off the Pokemon for food, but it turned out that the Bellsprout were huge help with planting. They used their roots to dig up the earth so we could put the seeds in. The Oddish were just as important as they could gulp up lots of water at a time and watered the berry bushes. It was a great arrangement.

Though the best part of the arrangement was that Knight made some more friends.

Though one thing that wasn't so good was the sleeping arrangements. He tried sleeping on the stone floor of the cave and the next morning was in considerable back pain. So he went out and clicked son of the trees of their leaves and made them into a makeshift bed. It wasn't the most comfortable, but after a week, it was perfect.

After they had the three basic needs (food, water, shelter) taken care of harry looked at what to do next. He began by going through my mother's books, most of which felt with properly raising a Pokemon. There were also some on how to begin training your Pokemon to be the strongest it could possibly be. It sounded exciting at first, but after reading it it dealt with more dieting with each species. That isn't to say that it wasn't fascinating. There were also booked on self training,which I found fascinating. It turned out that humans with the right affinity could actually learn Pokemon attacks that correspond with that affinity. The idea of being able to do the same thing as Pokemon are able to do was so appealing that harry made it his mission to learn. But he was hit with a snag.

Turned out that he needed to purchase an affinity paper so he could see what his affinity was,and that required money. Harry would have to hold off on that, he needed to bring up knight's skills.

So he started training Knight after learning his move set and level from Dexter.

" _HIS POKEMON IS LEVEL 13 AND KNOWS THE MOVES: TAKE DOWN. MOVES SAID_ _POKEMON CAN LEARN: IRON DEFENSE, IRON HEAD, ZEN HEADBUTT_ ".

So with that knowledge Harry went about training Knight on the use of those moves, which would have been impossible without Dexter because it had such good descriptions of eachmove, letting Knight get a good feel of how each move the end of the week Knight had mastered Iron Defense and Zen Headbutt but was still working out the kinks in Iron Head. It was hard, but the training paid off as Knight gained 3levels. The now level 15 Beldum had nearly doubled in size, a clear indication that he was getting closer to evolution.

"Alright Knight, now that we have those moves down, I think it's time we go over to Fosters Forest. It's time you got some battle experience", Harry said to his metal friend.

"Beldum"!

He grinned as he recalled his friend. Turning to the Bellsprout and Oddish, he said, "alright, I'll be back in a few hours, just don't destroy the place".

"Oddish".

"Bellsprout".

He smiled at them and started walking west.

* * *

It took Harry about an hour and a half to reach the Foster Forest, and he wasn't disappointed.

There were trainers at every turn, of all ages, though he felt as if he was the youngest person there, by about three years at least. Still he learned a lot by watching other trainers battle it the third battle I third battle I think I'm ready to try my luck, so I went to the winner of the battle. "Hi, I would like to challenge you to a Pokemon battle".

"Alright, I think Pincir has some more fight in him. Come on out, buddy"!

"Knight, to the battlefront"!

The two Pokemon appeared before each other in flashes of red. Knight looked on excitedly at his first ever battle, feeling the eagerness of his trainer.

"Wow", Harry said, awed. What is that"? He pointed Dexter at the Pokemon and clicked it open.

It scanned the Pokemon for a second before speaking.

"PINCIR. THIS POKEMON USES ITS POWERFUL CLAWS TO PUT THE SQUEEZE ON ITS OPPONENTS".

The Pincir stared ahead with a heated glare, its pincers clicking maliciously.

"Pincir, lets finish this quick. Start off with Focus Energy, and then hit it with Seismic Toss"!

"Before it gets to you, hit it with Zen Headbutt".

"Bell"! Knight's eye glowed blue as it shot forward, nailing the Pincir right in the face, knocking it back.

"Pincer"! The opponent said worriedly

"Now finish it with Take Down".

Knight charged once again, this time going much faster, ramming into the Pincir, taking away its consciousness.

"Good job, buddy. We'll try harder next time".

"That was a good battle", Harry said.

"Thanks. Your Pokemon was really strong. Next time we have a match, me and Pincir won't be so easily defeated".

"I look forward to it", Harry smiled. "The next time we meet, we will be even stronger. What's your name anyway"?

"Names Dustin".

"Well it was nice meeting you Dustin", Harry began walking away.

"Wait, don't you want to get your earning"?

"My what", Harry asked, confused.

"Your earnings. Don't you know? Every time you battle another trainer and win, they are required to give the victor at least 25% of their money. Here you go". Dustin handed Harry a lot of strange looking coins.

"What are these",Harry asked. There lots of little bronze ones, some silver, and a single gold.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you don't know about money"!

"I know about money! I've just never seen money like this before".

"Oh! You must be from another region. That makes sense. You see, the bronze ones are called knuts, the silver are sickles, and the gold are galleons. They work in units. 17 sickles to a galleon and 29 knuts to a sickle". Harry looked at the coins in his hand. A slow but large grin started to form on his face. He had money!

"Thanks",Harry called as he ran off in the opposite direction.

"Hey wait"! Dustin looked on as the boy kept running.

"What a weird kid".

* * *

"Way to go, knight"!

"Bell"!

"Thanks for the battle Ian. That was great", Harry said happily, collecting his reward. He now had a total of 82 knuts, 39 sickles, and 6 galleons. It was a good hall, if he did say so himself.

"Yeah! Next time, me and Scatterbug are going to win"!

"See you later, Ian", Harry said as he walked away. It was about time that he got back to the cave and he wanted to get there before nightfall as he started to make his way when he heard, "Stop right there"!

Naturally curious, Harry turned to see where the voice had come from and was treated to the sight of an 11 year old wearing samurai armor with two long shafted nets crisscrossing on his back. The boy was pointing at Harry with a determined look on his face and he said, "I have watched your battle and have determined you to be a skilled trainer. Come at me, so that I may test my Pokemon's strength against yours"!

"So…", Harry said with his head tilted in confusion, "... you want to battle"?

"Yes"!

"Alright", Harry said shrugging. He might as well if it meant more experience for Knight and more money for him.

"Knight, to the battlefront"!

"Time to battle, Metapod"!

Out of the samurai's pokeball came a green cocoon like Pokemon that Harry hadn't seen before. Pointing Dexter of it, it said, "METAPOD, THE COCOON POKEMON. METAPOD IS THE EVOLVED FORM OF CATERPIE. USING A HARD SHELL TO PROTECT ITS BODY, IT PREPARES FOR ITS NEXT EVOLUTION".

"OK Knight, lets start off with a Zen Headbutt".

"Metapod, use Harden"!

But before the Metapod could completely harden its body, Knight came down on it with his head, ramming it with his glowing head. Metapod was immediately knocked out.

Harry couldn't help but sweat drop. For all the hype the samurai kid gave, that was a pretty easy battle.

"I'm not done yet", the boy said after recalling his Metapod. "Come on out, Pincir"!

The first thing that ash noticed was that this Pincir was a lot bigger than the other one and looked a lot tougher. Harry guessed that this one was on a much higher level than the one that Dustin had, so decided to proceed with caution. "Knight, start with Iron Defense".

Knight shown with a silvery light as it contracted its body.

"Now hit it with a Take Down".

"Get underneath it, Pincir, and get it in a Bind"!

"Watch out", Harry yelled.

Just before Knight hit, the Pincir dropped to the ground, and as metallic Pokemon was passing over, it lifted its head and caught Knight in its pincers.

"Now Pincir, break it"!

"Knight, use Iron Defense"!

The Beldum glowed once again as it hardened itself just as the Pincir's pincers closed down on Knight. There was a loud CRACK, and two pincers fell to the floor. Pincir fell to the ground in pain. Knight backed away from the Pokemon, shaking slightly showing its fatigue. Harry couldn't risk using Zen Headbutt because it was to slow and Fake Down was out of the question as it looked like he was on his last legs. He only had one option.

Seeing the chance, Harry shouted, "Knight, finish it with Iron Head"!

Shooting off like a rocket, Knight shone with a white aura, leaving a streak behind. He hit the Pincir with such force, and the ground underneath it shattered, leaving a small crater.

As the dust was clearing, Harry saw Knight hovering over an unconscious Pincir victorious.

"Well done, Pincir. Take a long rest, you've earned it", the samurai kid said as he recalled his Pokemon.

Harry was looking at his Pokemon with an overwhelming sense of pride."We did it buddy"!

Knight came over to Harry, doing a happy little jig as he went, when all of a sudden, his body started to glow.

"What…", Harry said worried that something was happening to Knight.

"It's… evolving"! The samurai kid whispered in disbelief.

'Evolving'?

Seeing the confused look on Harry's face he explained, "Evolution is when a Pokemon has reached a certain pedestal and they go under a change, so their strength increases with them. When a Pokemon evolves, they get a lot stronger and sometimes even learn new moves. The shining light quickly began to become more intense and Harry had to shield his eyes for fear of damaging them. It was after a few minutes that the light died down. As he lowered his hand became aware that Knight had changed. The once one arm like Pokemon was a huge two armed grayish blue Pokemon with two eyes as well.

Thinking quickly, Harry brought out his Dexter and scanned Knight again.

"METANG, THE IRON CLAW POKEMON. METANG IS THE EVOLVED FORM OF BELDUM.

ITS HIGHLY DEVELOPED INTELLECT AND STRONG MAGNETIC FORCE ALLOWS IT TO

CREATE A POWERFUL PSYCHIC ENERGY".

Harry looked on in awe as Knight started looking over his new body, and by how he was doing a happy jig, he approved.

Harry walked over to knight and put his hand on his head, which was hard, as Knight was taller than him now. "Way to go buddy. You did amazing, and from this battle you've become even stronger".

Knight eye smiled at Harry and hummed happily.

Harry turned to the samurai kid, who was at that moment digging through his bag and came outwith a bag that looked rather heavy. He handed the bag to Harry. When he opened the bag to see what was in it he was shocked to find it full of money. Looking up, Harry said, "I can't accept this, it's to much".

"Nonsense, it is but a token of my appreciation. You have showed me today that I had gotten a bit overconfident, and by demonstrating your camaraderie with your Pokemon, has shown me that I have much to learn".

The samurai kid began to walk away when Harry yelled, "hey, what's your name"!?

Without turning around, the kid said,"Samurai". It was a good thing that he didn't turn around or he would have seen Harry with a huge sweat drop falling down his head. The more he thought about it, the more it become the funniest thing he had ever heard, until he was rolling on the ground laughing. Knight, not wanting to miss out, joined in on the rolling.

As Harry and Knight were heading back to the cave, Harry began counting the money that Samurai had given to them. It came to a total of 9 galleons, 8 sickles and 22 knuts. Adding that to the amount of the previous battles, Harry had accumulated 15 galleons, 47 sickles and 104 knuts. Harry had a feeling that that was a good sized amount of money, but didn't know for sure. He had nothing to compare it to. The Dursleys used pounds as currency and Harry didn't know the exchange rate. So he decided that he would keep battling until he got a good what he felt to be a good amount of money, then he would head out to Diagon Alley.

* * *

When they got to the cave, the Bellsprout and Oddish came out to greet them, and they surrounded Knight, marveling at his new look. Knight of course ate up the this was happening, Harry when to the trunk to deposit all of the money he and Knight had made. While he was doing this, Harry remembered what Samurai had said about sometimes when Pokemon evolve, they learn new moves, so he went back out of the cave where Knight was playing with his friends and pointed Dexter at him. Harry asked, "Dexter, what is Knight's current move set"?

Knight hearing his name came over to see what was going on. Dexter replied, " THIS

POKEMON'S CURRENT MOVE SET IS: TAKE DOWN, ZEN HEADBUTT, IRON DEFENSE, IRON HEAD, MAGNET RISE, METAL CLAW AND CONFUSION".

When Harry asked to see demonstrations of these moves he was surprised by how strong they looked, and magnet rise would be hugely helpful against ground type attacks. 'Man, when Knight learns these moves, he'll be so much strong. I can't wait to start his training'. Knight nodded his head with a determined look in his eyes."Alright, lets…", Harry broke off of what he was about to say to examine what just happened.

Harry had thought something, and Knight had heard it. Wanting to experiment with this he thought, 'Knight, lift your left arm', and Knight did so. 'Knight, use Iron Defense', and Knight did so.

A million thoughts ran through Harry's mind at the implications of this. Then one thought caught his attention the most. What if he could apply this to a battle? He would be able to give Knight commands without uttering a single word, and the opponent would lose the benefit of him having to tell Knight what to do our loud, as they would hear the next move that he was about to make. With this, that advantage would mean grinned at Knight and Knight eye smiled back. "With this*, Harry said. "We are one step closer to our dream. Now let's get some training done"!

* * *

For the next month Harry trained Knight in how to use the moves that he had learned when he evolved. Learning Magnet Rise was simple as he was already used to the move unconsciously to move around. Now he just had to go higher. This of course led to Harry standing on Knights head as he basically flew around, which was a lot of fun and a good way to travel, Harry found.

Definitely a lot faster than walking.

Metal Claw was just as easy for Knight to learn this move by slashing the ground and boulders with his claws to the point that just a light graze leaved claw was a bit of a problem. The move involved inflicting psychic disorientation to a Pokemon and then hurling them away. It was a very useful move as it was a mid to long distance attack and Knight only had short distance attacks until then. The problem though was that Harry didn't have anything for Knight to practice it on. He didn't want to harm the Oddishand the Bellsprout, and he didn't want to be used either. The only real option was to use it on other trainers Pokemon.

It was a long process, but Knight got it down in no time. For the rest of the month, they would battle other trainers to get more money and experience for Knight. Harry also started to really read some of the books that his mother had given him. He learned about all different kinds of berries and what their effects were. He had found that the seeds in his mother's trunk were Cheri, Chesto, Pecha, Rawst, Aspear, Leppa, Prism, Lum, and Sitrus berry seeds. When he found what they could do, he had already started planting them next to the Oran. Speaking of the Oran, the area where the berries were held was getting bigger and bigger. This began to attract other Pokemon to the area.

Pokemon from all over the forest came to the clearing: Caterpie, Weedle, Scatterbug, Skiddo, Zigzagoon, even some Nidoran and Nidorino.

Harry at first turned them away as he didn't have enough food or space, but after seeing them look so hungry he started planning on how to make this work. He came up with an idea and had Knight use Metal Claw on the back wall of the cave. By doing this Harry was able to increase the size of the cave drastically, which allowed the other Pokemon to move in.

Now that solved the problem about space, but not food. So Harry and the Pokemon began planting as many seeds as they could. The process took several weeks, but by the end of it,Harry had about 30 roommates and enough food to last them for the end of the month, Harry had received 182 galleons, 357 sickles, and 898 knuts. Harry was very thankful that his trunk had wheels or he doubted that it would ever move from the weight.

Knight had reached level 28 by this time as well. He was getting to strong for the other trainers Pokemon in the forest, and wasn't leveling up as fast. Hard to get any experience when you can knock out your with one confusion.

It was at this time that Harry made a decision. Harry had enough money now he thought. It was time to go to Diagon Alley.

* * *

 **And there is another chapter. This is pretty fun. But I really would like the help of all the** **people they like this story. I have so many ideas that I can't think of an answer to. What** **will the goblins be** **portrayed** **in this fic? How will I incorporate the two worlds together.** **And so on. So please review. I would love to hear your feedback on what should happen** **next. Also on what the characters will have as Pokemon partners. Even their affinities I** **would like help with. Such as:**

 **Hermione**

 **Ron**

 **Neville**

 **Draco**

 **Dumbledore**

 **Snape**

 **McGonagall**

 **Flitwich**

 **Olivander**

 **Sirius**

 **Remus**

 **Hagrid**

 **Fred and George( because we all know that it's going to be the same)**

 **Arther**

 **Molly**

 **Percy**

 **Bill**

 **Charley**

 **Crabb**

 **Goyle**

 **And so many others. With this I would like to ask you for your help. So if you have any** **ideas please review and let's make this story legendary!**


End file.
